Agnes on Deck
by Kasserlena
Summary: Agnes comes aboard the S.S. Tipton looking for Cody, she gets Bailey angry at Cody and Cody tries to avoid Agnes. But, then the boat leaves Boston and Agnes is stuck on boat for a month. Cailey and Zaya.
1. Agnes on Deck

**A/N: _In case you don't know, Agnes had a crush on both twins in the episode Crushed. I don't own any characters. Though I wish i did...  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Zack was busy working at the smoothie bar; he was trying to avoid Cody. Which was hard as they both worked on the Sky Deck. "Hey Zackie" he heard someone say.<p>

"Hey Maya" said Zack turning around he then screamed.

"Agnes, what are you doing here?" Zack asked.

"Where's Cody?" Agnes asked.

"I'm not telling you" said Zack.

"Hey Zack, who's this?" Maya asked "Kiwi smoothie, please"

"Agnes Maya, Maya Agnes" said Zack and he started making Maya's smoothie "So, how are you?"

"I'm good, just came from class, it was boring" said Maya.

"French?" Zack asked and Maya nodded.

"Do you know where Cody is, Zackie" Agnes asked.

"Zackie?" Maya asked her voice slightly raised.

"Long story," said Zack "He's in room 8101"

"Thank you!" said Agnes running off and when she did Zack put his head in his hands.

"What's wrong?" Maya asked taking Zack's hands from his face.

Zack didn't reply for a bit but, he decided to tell Maya in case someone else tells her and she takes it the wrong way "Agnes, is the problem" said Zack "When we were little, she had a crush on me and Cody, it was horrible" Zack shuddered remembering it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure she can't be that bad" said Maya.

At that moment Cody came running through the Sky Deck screaming his head off Agnes close on his trail and Bailey close on Agnes' trail. "Ok, so maybe she can" said Maya.

* * *

><p>Bailey and Cody were studying for their French classes test "Ok, Bonjour Bailey," said Cody.<p>

"Yes" said Bailey.

"What do you mean yes?"

"Every time, we study a foreign language you ask me out" said Bailey "But, you usually add nice comments that are different every time" Bailey kissed Cody as the door opened and Agnes walked in angered at the sight.

"Cody!" she exclaimed.

Bailey and Cody broke apart and both turned around to see the owner of the voice "_Agnes?_" Cody asked.

"Well, I left you knowing that someday, you would come back to me, but now I know that will be harder than at first thought" said Agnes "Especially with _her_"

"Don't you dare insult Bailey" said Cody angrily.

"Cody, calm down" said Bailey.

"Come here Cody" said Agnes leaning in closer to Cody.

"You did not just do that" said Bailey as Cody fled from the room Agnes followed him and Bailey followed Agnes hot on her trail. Agnes had cornered Cody a few times during the chase but, after a while it became too much for Cody and he started screaming. He ran through the Sky Deck and past Zack and Maya.

Bailey finally got hold of Agnes' collar and Agnes took a step forward but, was jerked back. "Cody! Help!" said Agnes trying to get free from Bailey's grip.

Cody turned around to see why Agnes had yelled and saw her trying to get out of the grip Bailey had on her. He looked back and forth from Agnes and Bailey a few times,_ if I get Bailey to let go, Agnes can chase me again and Bailey might get angry at me, and if I don't get Bailey to let go, who knows what will happen_, _though it won't be good_ thought Cody.

"Bailey let her go" said Cody.

Bailey hesitated and reluctantly let go of Agnes. Bailey then turned on her heel and walked away. "Bailey!" said Cody.

"Well, it doesn't look like everything is going well with you and your girlfriend, so…" said Agnes.

"No" said Cody and he went off in the direction Bailey had gone.

* * *

><p>Zack and Maya watched Bailey walk past them followed by Cody they looked over to their previous position where a dumb struck Agnes stood. "I don't think it went well" said Maya "Maybe I should see if she is alright" Maya went to get up but Zack grabbed hold of her arm.<p>

"Don't, if you go telling her 'it's not her fault' 'don't worry' she'll go and chase Cody, and if she fails with him, she'll come for me" said Zack shuddering again.

"I don't see what is so wrong with Agnes" said Maya watching Agnes fall backwards onto a chair.

* * *

><p>"Bailey, please let me in" said Cody knocking on the door.<p>

"Go away" said Bailey.

"Hey London" said Cody as London walked pass.

"Hi Zack" said London as she turned the door handle, walked in and closed the door.

"I'm not Zack" Cody said, he then sat on the floor not knowing what to do.

* * *

><p>"Bailey, you're going to get the room all wet, with your tears" said London.<p>

"Sorry" said Bailey, not meaning it.

London looked at Bailey; she had never seen her cry "What's wrong?" London asked sitting down next to her.

"Cody" answered Bailey.

"You finally dumped him!" said London.

"No… A girl named Agnes, came on board and she knew Cody and she was his ex-girlfriend and she came to get him back, though Cody told me that no one would come between us, and then she tried to kiss him, I stopped her and Cody told me to let her go, so I let go and walked off" said Bailey who was out of breath "I have no idea how Addison can talk so fast"

"I'm sorry, what?" London asked looking up from her nails, Bailey opened her mouth to repeat everything "Please don't start the lecture again"

Bailey was confused "What lecture?"

"You need to pay more attention instead of looking at your nails" said London.

* * *

><p>"No!" said Zack and Cody as the ship left Boston.<p>

"Mr Moseby, how long until the ship comes back to Boston?" Cody asked.

Mr Moseby looked at the schedule "One month" said Mr Moseby "Why? You aren't planning to sabotage the ship, are you?"

"No, Agnes is on board" said Zack.

"Agnes? I don't want to know" said Mr Moseby walking off.

"Hold on, did he just say one month?" Cody asked and Zack nodded "One month with Agnes? And Bailey won't speak to me; this is going to be torture"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: ****_I hope you enjoyed it, please press the blue button and all your dreams will come tru_**_**e. To be**_** continued.**


	2. Time to Apologize

Agnes was searching through her suitcase that she had brought on board in case the boat sailed away before she got off. After some digging she found the picture she had made of Cody and her sitting on Saturn's rings. She smiled and went to show Cody. She went to look in Cody's room and couldn't find him, she looked on the Sky Deck and couldn't find him so she started to get worried, she searched all of the boat and made her way back to the girl's cabins where she found Cody talking to Bailey. "Hey Codykins" said Agnes.

Bailey looked at Agnes and slammed the door in Cody's face "Thanks a lot Agnes" said Cody as he walked off shaking his head. Agnes felt bad about what she had done but, she just shook it off.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong?" Zack asked Cody as he sat down.<p>

"I was apologizing to Bailey about Agnes and telling her about the crush Agnes had, had on me and she was about to forgive me and then Agnes showed up calling me 'Codykins' and Bailey got angry all over again and she slammed the door in my face" said Cody.

Zack started laughing "Zack it's not funny" said Cody.

"I know, I know" said Zack who was still laughing.

"I have no idea why I tell you things" said Cody.

Bailey walked past Cody and payed no attention to him "Hey Zack, smoothie please" said Bailey.

"Hey Bailey" said Cody but, Bailey just ignored him; Zack passed Bailey her smoothie "Thank you Zack" said Bailey she then walked off.

"If you need help with Bailey, I can help you" said Zack.

"Well I do need help with Bailey but, I'm not sure if I can trust you" said Cody.

"Well, if you do, here's the plan" said Zack.

* * *

><p>"Maya, can I ask you a question?" Bailey asked.<p>

"Sure" said Maya "What's wrong?"

"It's about Cody" said Bailey.

"Yes?" Maya asked.

"What do you do if a girl had a crush on Cody when they were little, and then she suddenly comes back again?" Bailey asked.

"You mean Agnes?" Maya asked.

"How did you know?" Bailey asked.

"She also had a crush on Zack, according to him, she freaked them out" said Maya.

"Oh" said Bailey.

"Well, I would suggest trying to see if Cody will forgive you first" said Maya.

"After what I've done, I don't think Cody will forgive me" said Bailey and she started crying "And… every time I… see Agnes… I just get angry all… over again and vent it all out… on… Cody"

"I'll talk to Zack and see if he can keep Agnes busy while you apologize to Cody, and then you might feel better" said Maya as she stood up.

"Maya, you're a great friend, it's no surprise Zack fell in love with you" said Bailey smiling.

"I'll ring you, when Zack is keeping Agnes busy" said Maya and she walked off to talk to Zack.

* * *

><p>"Hey Zack" said Maya giving Zack a kiss on the cheek.<p>

Zack sighed "What do you want?" Zack asked.

"I need your help, I'm helping Bailey" said Maya.

"I just finished telling Cody a plan to get Bailey back" said Zack.

"And I just told Bailey a plan to get Cody back" said Maya.

"We will put both plans into one" said Zack "What do you need me for in your plan?"

"Ok, Zack you might want to sit down and relax" said Maya Zack sat down and waited for Maya to tell Zack what part in her plan he played "Ok, well, I need you to distract… Agnes"

Zack took it better than Maya thought he would "Ok but, I need you to do something for me before I do" said Zack.

"Yes?" Maya asked.

"I need a kiss"

"Why? Never mind" said Maya and she gave Zack a kiss.

"Now, go and distract her" said Maya and Zack walked off to distract Agnes.

Maya then rang Bailey "Hey Bailey, you can now go and apologize to Cody" said Maya.

"Thank you so much Maya!" said Bailey and then she hung up.

* * *

><p>"Hello Cody" said Bailey as she walked up to Cody who was sitting by himself.<p>

"Hey Bailey" said Cody without looking up from his lap.

"Cody, are you okay?" Bailey asked.

"Yeah" Cody lied.

"Cody, I've come to say sorry" said Bailey.

Cody looked up "Really?" Cody asked standing up. Bailey nodded, put her arms around Cody's neck and kissed him.

"Wait" said Cody when they broke apart "How come we didn't get interrupted like usual by Zack or Agnes?"

"Zack went to keep Agnes busy so I could apologize to you" said Bailey.

"Why did Zack have to keep Agnes busy?" Cody asked.

"Because for some reason every time I see Agnes I just get angry and vent it out all on you" said Bailey.

"Well, thank you for apologizing" said Cody and he kissed Bailey.

* * *

><p>"Hello Agnes" said Zack sitting down next to Agnes. He didn't like it but, he would do anything to help his brother. Unless Cody wanted some cute girls, then he helped himself.<p>

"Cody?" Agnes asked unsure of what she said "No, you're Zack"

"Yes, I'm Zack, how are you?" Zack asked.

"Good, where's Cody?" Agnes asked.

"I've come instead, Cody was busy" said Zack and he shuffled over to the other side of his seat as far away from Agnes as he could.

Agnes then went to kiss him but, Maya pulled Zack out of the way and he fell on the floor bringing Maya down with him.

"Sorry" said Zack helping Maya up.

Maya stepped in between Zack and Agnes "Don't ever go near my boyfriend again, ok?" Maya asked Agnes.

Agnes looked scared by Maya "Ok" Agnes said and she ran away.

"Thank you, Maya" said Zack giving her a kiss on the cheek.

* * *

><p>"Zack, thank you" said Cody.<p>

"You're welcome; you had no idea what I had to go through to keep Agnes busy" said Zack shuddering.

"How did you keep Agnes busy?" Cody asked.

"I talked with her to keep her busy, and then she tried to kiss me" said Zack "You owe me"

"Yeah, yeah" said Cody as he got up to walk to his cabin.

Zack grinned "I can't wait till tomorrow" said Zack as he walked off to his cabin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Don't forget to press the blue button!_**


	3. Zack Messes Up

_Dear Agnes,_

_Meet me at the Sky Deck tomorrow at five._

_Love Cody._

Zack scribbled onto a note, he then peeked outside his cabin door to make sure no one was awake. The coast was clear, so he snuck down to the room Agnes was staying in and slipped the note under her door. Agnes was sharing a room with Bailey and London, though only for tonight. Though Bailey didn't like Agnes, London was starting to like her more and more every day. Zack didn't think about what might happen if someone else read the note before Agnes.

Zack snuck into Cody's room where he found Woody snoring and Cody talking in his sleep, Zack could tell Cody was having a nightmare. He shook his head and went to work preparing his trap. When he had finished he smiled in satisfaction and went back to his room to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Bailey was the first to wake up as usual. She yawned and looked around. Agnes and London were still sleeping, nothing unusual there. Bailey got up and got changed she then went to open the door but found a note on the ground instead. She picked it up and read it "Agnes…Sky Deck…five…Cody" murmured Bailey. Bailey started getting angry but, one thing was stopping her from exploding at that moment, the hand writing was a bit too messy for Cody's messy handwriting.<p>

"Good morning" said Agnes yawning.

"Here" said Bailey shoving the note into Agnes' hand before running out of the room crying.

Agnes just stared at the note in her hand, not sure whether to believe it or not. She thought for a moment and then smiled. She got up and got dressed and went to find Cody.

* * *

><p>Zack was busy working at the smoothie bar when Cody came storming onto the Sky Deck his hair dripping wet and him shivering from the cold water, he hadn't even bothered to get changed he was so angry. "Zack!" Cody screamed at his older brother.<p>

Zack looked at Cody and grinned "Went for a swim?" Zack asked.

"You know what happened, you should have told me first, these are my best Pyjama's" said Cody.

"I did" said Zack.

"No, you didn't" said Cody.

"Remember last night?" Zack asked.

Cody remembered last night's conversation _"I talked with her to keep her busy, and then she tried to kiss me" said Zack "You owe me"_

"_Yeah, yeah" said Cody as he got up to walk to his cabin._

"I should really listen more" said Cody "I just thought you were being your usual scary self"

"Nope," said Zack as Bailey ran past them crying. Zack remembered the note he had left for Agnes and remembered that she was also sharing a room with London and Bailey.

Zack put his head in his hands "What did you do?" Cody asked, but he didn't wait for an answer he rushed over to Bailey.

"Bailey, you okay?" Cody asked hugging Bailey.

"Get away" said Bailey pushing Cody away.

Cody stumbled and regained his balance after a few moments "Bailey, what's wrong?" Cody asked.

"Why are you asking? You know why I'm angry at you" said Bailey.

"I don't" said Cody "Could you tell me?"

"Why is your hair dripping wet?" Bailey asked.

"What?" Cody asked looking at his hair while he was busy doing that Bailey sneaked away "Bailey?"

"Hey Cody, I'll see ya there" said Agnes giving Cody a kiss on the cheek and walking away.

"See me where?" Cody asked Agnes as she walked away.

Cody turned slowly to Zack with a death stare "You have 3 seconds to live" said Cody "1…" Cody then sprinted after Zack who had started running.

"Can't you count?" Zack yelled.

* * *

><p>Maya was walking down to her English class when a blur of green and blonde ran past followed by another. She sighed and kept on walking, <em>I don't want to know. <em>She walked into class and ran into Agnes who was skipping. "What's so exciting?" Maya asked.

"I've got a date with Cody!" said Agnes in a sing song voice.

Maya's ears hurt; Agnes' singing was WAY off. It took a little while for Maya to register what Agnes had said "Sorry, what did you say?"

"I've got a-"

"Don't sing… It's too beautiful for my ears"

"I've got a date with Cody"

"Isn't Cody dating Bailey?"

"I don't know anymore, I got a note from him" said Agnes passing Maya the note.

"Zack" said Maya and she ran off to find Zack.

* * *

><p>"Since when did you run?" Zack asked after Cody had caught him.<p>

"Since… I got so angry at you" said Cody.

"I didn't mean for anything bad to happen, it was just going to be a harmless joke" said Zack.

"A harmless joke? You got Bailey angry at me" said Cody.

"She had to get angry at you sometime" said Zack which just earned him another death stare.

"Zack Martin, look what I found" said Maya shoving a note into Zack's hands.

"Uhhh" said Zack looking at the note "Hey Cody, look there's…mum!"

Cody turned around to look for his mum and Zack fled. Cody turned back around to find only Maya "Where's Zack?" Cody asked.

"I don't know" said Maya as she turned and ran after Zack.

* * *

><p>"What made you do that?" Maya asked Zack.<p>

"I don't know, I was not thinking straight, I guess" said Zack.

"But, writing a note to Agnes and pretending you were your brother?" Maya asked.

"I'm sorry" said Zack.

"Why are you apologizing to me? You need to say sorry to your brother" said Maya "And Bailey, and then tell Agnes the truth"

"Why do I have to apologize?" Zack asked "Can't you do it for me?"

Maya thought for a moment "It's your mess" said Maya.

* * *

><p>"Codes?" Zack asked opening the door to his brother's cabin.<p>

"What do you want?" Zack heard a muffled voice ask.

"I've come to say sorry" said Zack.

"Go away, Bailey's angry at me, Agnes thinks that we are going on a date, and…and" said Cody and he started crying again.

"I'm… sorry" said Zack sitting on the bed.

"Why?" Cody asked through tears.

"I sent Agnes the note, I forgot that she was sharing a room with Bailey and London and I'm very sorry about it" said Zack as he got up to leave.

Cody grabbed him by the arm "You may mess up a lot, but I'm glad you are my twin" said Cody letting go of Zack's arm and letting him walk out the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey Bailey, I need to tell you something" said Zack as he walked into her cabin Zack didn't get any reply "Bailey?" Zack couldn't find her so he shrugged and went to tell Agnes what he had to.<p>

"Hey Agnes," said Zack as he sat down on a chair opposite her "I need to tell you something"

The minute Zack said that Agnes' face lit up "Yes?" Agnes asked.

"I sent the note, and I shouldn't have. Cody doesn't really like you, and neither do I. Cody's in love with Bailey and I'm in love with Maya" said Zack the minute he saw Agnes' face he made a dash for it. He rushed into Cody's room and closed the door leaning on it, out of breath.

"Cody! I have two things to tell you!" said Zack.

"What?" Cody asked as he hugged blankey closer to him.

"One! Agnes is following me! Two, Bailey is gone!" said Zack.

It took a moment for Cody to process what Zack had said "What!" Cody asked.


	4. Bailey's Missing

**A/N: _Sorry for the long wait, we've been busy cooking and everything here. Anyway, here is my Christmas present to you all, another chapter!_** **_I hope you_ _enjoy!_**

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault" said Cody hitting his head into the pillow.<p>

"Hey" said Zack grabbing a handful of Cody's hair so he couldn't hit his head into the pillow again.

"Ouch!" said Cody "That does hurt" Cody rubbed his head.

"Now listen, it's not your fault that Bailey's missing" said Zack letting go of Cody's hair "Now, where would Bailey be?"

"Kettlecorn, Parrot Island, in London's helicopter, Kettlepod, do I need to continue?" Cody asked.

"Let's go tell Mr Moseby" said Zack.

* * *

><p>Maya was busy cleaning the tables, she was also doing Zack's job. "Smoothie!" someone shouted. Maya sighed and made the smoothie exactly as Zack had showed her.<p>

"Here" said Maya passing the person his smoothie.

"Towel!" someone shouted.

Maya looked around for Cody but couldn't find him. So she grabbed a towel and threw it at the person.

She then saw Zack and Cody run past her, she grabbed hold of Zack's shirt sleeve and he got jerked back and as he had hold of Cody's arm he got jerked back too. "What Maya?" Zack asked.

"I'm doing my job, your job and Cody's, and it's getting tiring. Can you guys please do your jobs?" Maya asked.

"Fine, we can worry about Bailey after our shift" said Zack and he went to make smoothies.

"But" said Cody.

"She can't get far" said Maya.

"She could always take London's helicopter" said Cody.

"Cody, stop worrying. I'll ask London" said Maya "Zack, can you cover my shift?"

"Making smoothies is a lot of work. I'm not sure if I can handle two jobs" said Zack.

"Please?" Maya asked giving Zack a kiss on the cheek.

"Fine…" said Zack taking the tray from Maya "What was on this? A dead Rat?"

"You don't want to know" said Maya "Just clean it before you do anything with it"

* * *

><p>"Hey London" said Maya walking into her room.<p>

"Don't touch my babies!" yelled London.

"You're what?" Maya asked.

"My babies" said London picking up her shoes that were strewn all over the floor.

"Do you know where Bailey is?" Maya asked.

"I thought you were a smarticle person" said London.

"What? Anyway, did Bailey take you're helicopter?" Maya asked.

"Yeah" said London and she started painting her nails.

"Where to?"

"Kettlecandy"

"Do you mean Kettlecorn?"

"Ask Agnes, she knows"

"Where's Agnes?"

"Down the hall to the left fifth door, I think"

* * *

><p>"Agnes?" Maya asked opening the door and walking in; she couldn't find Agnes in the room so she went to leave.<p>

"Hold on" said Agnes "I'm just a little sea sick"

Maya sat down on the bed and looked around, the room was full of pictures. One with Cody and Agnes sitting on Saturn's rings, one with a blonde baby with glasses. Along with a few other pictures, either with Zack and Cody and always having Agnes.

Maya quietly took all the pictures with Zack down and stuck them into her pocket.

"Sorry, so what do you want?" Agnes asked.

"Do you know where Bailey has gone?" Maya asked.

"She told me not to tell you guys" said Agnes.

"Why?"

"I don't know, but she said that she just wanted some time alone"

"Poor Cody" said Maya as she got up to leave.

"So, Cody will be upset?"

"Yeah, Cody loves Bailey"

"Well, she went to… Kettlecorn"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>"Cody I know where Bailey is!" said Maya asked she ran onto the deck she tried to stop in front of Cody but instead she slid cross the deck.<p>

Zack held his arm out so Maya would stop "Careful" said Zack.

"Zack Martin" said Mr Moseby.

"Well, see you all later" said Zack who tried to get away but his arm was still wrapped around Maya's waist and Mr Moseby had grabbed hold of Zack's sleeve.

"Zack Martin, Woody has told me that his cabin is a mess and that you did it" said Mr Moseby.

"Why does everyone assume I did it?" Zack asked.

"Because you always do it" said Mr Moseby "Now, come with me" Mr Moseby grabbed hold of Zack's arm and pulled him away.

"I wasn't really expecting that" said Maya as Agnes turned onto the Sky Deck.

"Cody, I want to tell you something" said Agnes.

"No time right now, Maya, where's Bailey?" Cody asked.

"But" said Agnes.

"Bailey is in Kettlecorn" said Maya "She took London's helicopter"

"That's the only way off the boat" said Cody "Do you know how long until we get anywhere near Kettlecorn?"

"One week" said Maya.

"Come and get me when we arrive" said Cody as he walked slowly to his cabin.

* * *

><p>"Did you do this?" Mr Moseby asked.<p>

"Well, I don't know" said Zack "Did I?"

"You will clean it up, whether you did it or not" said Mr Moseby as he walked out of the room and closed the door.

"No I won't" said Zack trying to open the door but the door wouldn't budge.

"Why do I feel like something's crawling up my back?" Zack asked himself.

Zack tried to brush off whatever was on his back but, he just got bitten when he saw what it was he screamed.

* * *

><p>Bailey walked onto her farm; she was tired as she had walked all the way from the airport. Bailey walked into her house expecting to see her mum and dad but the house was empty. "Hello" she heard someone say.<p>

She turned around "Moose? What are you doing here?"

"Aren't you happy to see me?"

"Well…"

"Agnes said you would be"

"Sorry, Agnes said?"

"Yeah, she rang me and told me that you had dumped that city kid and wanted to get back with me"

"What?"

* * *

><p>Cody slowly walked down the corridor and to his room; he opened his door and found Zack lying unconscious on the floor. Cody rushed over to his brother "Zack! Zack!" Cody said trying to wake up his brother. Cody tried for a few minutes to wake Zack up but with no success. Cody then looked at Zack's arms and noticed there were bite marks in a strange pattern from the elbow to the shoulder.<p>

_**A/N: I wonder what bit Zack, even I don't know that y**_**_et..._**_** Please press the blue button, the more reviews the quicker the next chapter will be up!**_


	5. The Spider

Maya had just heard from Mr Moseby that Zack had gotten bitten from a spider. Though no one knew which one or how it had gotten on board. Mr Moseby had told her that Zack would be fine but she could tell by the look on his face that he had a 50 50 chance of living. Maya walked hastily down the hallway to the infirmary.

"Cody! I heard Zack got bitten" said Maya as she ran into the infirmary "Is he ok?"

"He's ok," said Cody "We know that he got bitten by a dangerous spider but which one, we don't know"

"So, he'll be fine?" Maya asked.

"Yes, can you stay here in case he wakes up while I get something to eat?" Cody asked. Maya could tell that he was also pretending that Zack would be fine for her sake and maybe for his sake too.

"Sure" said Maya sitting down on the chair.

"Thank you" said Cody as he walked out of the infirmary and onto the Sky Deck to get a smoothie.

* * *

><p>As Cody walked up to the smoothie bar he expected Zack to turn around and insult him before he gave him his smoothie. But no, it was just Zack's boss. He ordered his smoothie and thought about the strange marks that were on Zack's arm.<p>

"Hey Cody" said Agnes sitting down next to him.

"Hey Agnes…" said Cody taking a sip of his smoothie.

"How's Zackie?" Agnes asked "And what actually happened to him?"

"He's fine" said Cody "And he got bitten by a spider"

"Where's Bailey?" Agnes asked.

"In Kettlecorn… Still" said Cody.

"You sure she hasn't dumped you for that Moose guy?" Agnes asked.

"Maybe she has" said Cody "Wait, how do you know about Moose?"

"Uhhh… London told me" said Agnes "Since Bailey's gone what are you going to do?"

"I'm going to… Try and forget about Bailey" said Cody, knowing that we would never forget about Bailey. But he thought that we might be able to keep his mind off Bailey and Moose.

"How are you going to do that?" Agnes asked.

"I don't know, I'll find a way" said Cody as he got up to go to his cabin to read a book "See ya Agnes"

"Bye Cody" said Agnes.

* * *

><p>Maya had fallen asleep while she was waiting for Zack to fall asleep. Zack woke up and slowly looked around, he saw that he was in the infirmary and that Maya was asleep. He smiled before he sat up and woke Maya up. "Zack! Your awake!" said Maya hugging Zack.<p>

"Shouldn't I?" Zack asked.

"Well, you got bitten. Do you know what by?"

"Agnes' pet spider, I think it was put there on purpose"

"Agnes has a pet spider? And who was the spider for who?"

Zack thought for a moment, _it wouldn't be for Cody and me _"It was for…" said Zack as he fell unconscious again.

"Zack? Zack!" said Maya as she shook him trying to wake him up.

* * *

><p>"So, let me get this straight" said Bailey as she paced around her lounge room "Agnes rang you and said that I had dumped Cody and that I wanted to get back with you?"<p>

"Yep" said Moose.

"She must have done that to get me away from Cody so she could get him…" Bailey thought aloud.

"What?" Moose asked confused.

"Agnes likes Cody or is it Zack?" Bailey thought aloud "I can never remember, and it doesn't help that she had a crush on both of them."

"Well either way, aren't you happy to be back in Kettlecorn?" Moose asked.

Bailey stopped suddenly not sure what to say "I…"

* * *

><p>Agnes walked down the hallway to the infirmary smiling to herself, <em>I've gotten Bailey out of the way now I've just got to get Maya out of the way. <em>

"How is Zack?" Agnes asked as she walked in to the infirmary.

"He's fine…" said Maya.

"What's wrong?" Agnes asked.

Maya opened her mouth to say something "Never mind" said Agnes.

"Do you own a-"

"I'll stay here with Zack and you can go and check on Cody" said Agnes as she pulled Maya out of her chair and pushed her out of the room closing the door behind her.

"Good day to you too" said Maya as she shook her head and went to look for Cody.

* * *

><p>Bailey was in the middle of a conversation with Moose when her phone rang. "Hello? Hey Mr Moseby… Zack got bitten by a spider? How? Hmm… Ok, do you know what spider bit him? No… Ok… Bye" said Bailey before hanging up.<p>

"Serves him right…" muttered Moose.

"Excuse me?" Bailey asked looking at him.

"Nothing" said Moose.

"Ok, I need to ring Cody" said Bailey as she dialed a number into her phone. Instead of Cody answering it, it went to voicemail "Hello Cody it's Bailey, I just rang to see if you were alright and for you to tell Zack for me that I hope he gets better. Well, that's all, please ring back soon. Love you"

"So, are you going to stay?" Moose asked.

"We'll see, it depends on what Cody says when he rings back" said Bailey "Now, I'm going to take a walk around the farm to see the chickens" Bailey got up and went for a walk around the farm as she waited for Cody to ring back.

* * *

><p>Maya walked up to Cody's cabin and knocked on the door "Cody?"<p>

"Come in" said Cody.

Maya opened the door and fell face flat on the floor. "Doesn't Woody ever clean up?" Maya asked as she stood up.

"It's not Woody's fault, it's mine. I was looking for some pictures" said Cody as Maya saw some t-shirts fly out of the closet.

"Pictures of what?" Maya asked as she sat down on Cody's bed.

"Me and Zack when we were little" said Cody as his head appeared from the closet.

"Have you found any?" Maya asked.

"Yep" said Cody as he sat down on the bed next to Maya. Cody then started explaining who the people in the pictures were and when they were taken. They were both so busy looking at the pictures that they didn't notice the spider crawling up Cody's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _I hope you enjoyed and please review! _**


	6. Maya Gets Bitten

**A/N: _Thank you TotalZayaGirl14 for being a constant reviewer! :) I hope you all enjoy this Chapter. Sorry it's short..._**

* * *

><p>Zack woke up expecting to see Maya but saw Agnes instead. Zack screamed and tumbled out of the bed. "Agnes, where's Maya?" Zack asked as he stood up.<p>

"I don't know" Agnes lied "But, I want to tell you one thing, if you tell anyone that, the spider that attacked you was mine and who it was originally for, you'll pay"

"Okay, I've got one question, who was the spider for?" Zack asked smiling.

"It was for… Wait a minute, I'm not telling you" said Agnes.

"Well-" said Zack, but Zack was interrupted by the infirmary door opening as his brother came in dragging Maya.

"You know," said Cody "This spider is starting to get on my nerves"

* * *

><p>Cody had almost finished showing Maya the pictures "And this one is of us with Hannah Montana and Raven" said Cody.<p>

Maya looked at him and noticed the spider on his shoulder "Uhhh… Cody"

"Yes, I know you don't believe that it's Hannah" said Cody.

Maya tried to hit the spider but, it jumped off of Cody and onto her. She ended up hitting Cody. "Hey!" said Cody jumping up.

"Sorry" said Maya as she tried to wipe the spider off her arm as it crawled closer to her shoulder and neck.

The Spider then bit Maya and crawled onto the bed, where it got killed by Cody.

"Maya?" Cody asked as Maya fell back onto the bed.

Cody looked at Maya's arm and noticed she had developed the same strange marks on her skin as Zack, even though the spider had bitten her on the neck. Cody picked Maya up and carried her to the infirmary about halfway there he started dragging her. He opened the door and pulled Maya in "You know," said Cody "This spider is starting to get on my nerves"

"Maya!" said Zack as he rushed over to Maya "What happened to her?"

"Look at her arm" said Cody.

Zack looked at her arm and saw that she had the same marks on her arm as him "Agnes, what have you done to her?"

Agnes wasn't sure how Zack would react to the truth "Well, the spider is only supposed to bite one person during its lifetime. Otherwise the second person…"

* * *

><p>Bailey was about to walk into her house when her phone rang "Hello Cody! What? Maya has also got bitten? Oh my… I'll be there when I can, just need to find London's helicopter. Love you, bye" said Bailey before she hung up.<p>

Bailey turned around to go find London's helicopter "Wait" Moose said grabbing her arm.

"What?" Bailey asked annoyed.

"I know I can't stop you, so do you want help to find the helicopter?" Moose asked.

"Sure" said Bailey. Bailey and Moose then went to look for the helicopter.

* * *

><p>Zack sat with Maya's head against his chest. Agnes had fallen asleep not long after telling them what would probably happen to Maya. And Cody had left to meet up with Bailey when she landed back on the ship.<p>

Maya groaned and thrashed in her sleep "No…! No…!" she said.

Zack grabbed hold of her arms to stop her from hitting him "Maya!" Zack said trying to wake her up.

"Wh-where a-am I?" Maya asked as she slowly woke up.

"In the infirmary" said Zack smiling at her.

Maya looked at her arm and then Zack's "What are the marks from?" Maya asked.

"Do you remember getting bitten?" Zack asked.

Maya nodded "I was trying to get it off Cody and it jumped on me and bit me instead"

"Well, thanks for getting it off Cody. But…" Zack trailed off.

Maya looked at the sad expression on Zack's face "What's wrong?"

Zack took a deep breath and started explaining to Maya what would probably happen to her.

* * *

><p>Cody walked up onto the Sky Deck; even with his jumper he was still cold. After the helicopter landed Bailey jumped out and ran towards Cody giving him a hug "I'm so sorry" said Bailey.<p>

"It's okay, I forgive you" said Cody returning the hug and giving her a peck on the cheek.

Bailey smiled at him and looked at him carefully "What's wrong?" she asked her smile fading.

"It's Maya and Zack" said Cody sitting down against the side of the hot tub.

"What happened?" Bailey asked sitting down next to him.

"Zack has gotten bitten by Agnes' pet spider. He's developed these strange marks. Now, Maya has gotten bitten by it, she's also developed the marks. But, the second person the spider bites has a likely chance of dying" said Cody.

Bailey thought about what he had said "Wait, Cody, she has a likely chance of dying. She might not die"

"Do you know how slim that chance is?" Cody asked.

"How?" Bailey asked.

"Point 2%" said Cody "No one so far has survived from that kind of spiders bite"

"What spider is it?"

"Well, it's a cross breed"

"Of?"

"Australian Red back and Tarantula"

"Wow… It's big and deadly. But, how do you know that no one has survived?"

"Agnes' friend's all have one"

"That is one strange girl"

Cody nodded "Why did you go back to Kettlecorn?"

"I guess I was angry at Agnes and I didn't think straight. I'm really sorry" said Bailey.

"As I said, I forgive you. Now, we better go check on Maya and Zack" said Cody helping Bailey up.

"I hope they're ok" said Bailey.

* * *

><p>Maya was shocked at what Zack had just told her "So, I won't live for much longer?" Maya asked as a tear ran down her cheek.<p>

"Well, we don't know how long, all we know is that you probably won't live" said Zack looking anywhere but Maya.

"Zack…" said Maya "If I die I want you to know that…" Maya clutched her chest.

"Maya? Maya!" Zack said trying to grab her attention.

"She's dying" said Agnes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: _Please tell me what you think! If you review, I'll give you a cookie!_**


	7. A Suite Ending

**A/N: **_**Well, this is the last chapter, and hopefully you've all enjoyed the story! Please read and enjoy!  
><strong>_

* * *

><p>Bailey and Cody walked down the corridor and opened the door. The first thing they saw was Zack holding Maya and yelling at Agnes. "Why did you have to come back?" Zack yelled at Agnes.<p>

"Zack you need to calm down" said Cody going over to comfort his older brother.

"Leave me alone" snapped Zack.

Cody looked taken aback by the way his brother snapped at him "Zack…" Cody said.

Zack then calmed down and broke down crying. Cody pulled him up to his feet and went to lead him to his room, giving Bailey a sorry look on the way out.

Bailey sat in front of Agnes who was in shock. "What made you do this?"

"I don't really know" said Agnes "I thought…"

"You thought what?" Bailey asked.

"I thought… I thought that… I'm not really sure what I thought" said Agnes.

"You do understand that you've hurt both Cody and Zack?" Bailey asked.

"Yes and… and I shouldn't have" said Agnes "You and Cody are perfect for each other"

"What was the Spider for?"

"What spider? I don't own a spider"

* * *

><p>Cody opened the door to Zack's cabin and pulled him in, disgusted at the sight of his room. "Zack, Maya might not die"<p>

"She won't?" Zack asked.

"She might," said Cody and Zack hit the pillow that was sitting on the floor with his fist angrily.

"You didn't let me finish" said Cody "She might survive"

"Hopefully" said Zack "So, did Bailey forgive you?"

"Yeah" said Cody "She did. Though, she was more worried about Maya at that moment.

"She should be" said Zack.

Cody shook his head at Zack "Anyway, your room's a mess"

"Yeah, so?"

"I can't stand it in here. So, I'm gonna go"

"Wuss"

Cody looked at Zack in annoyance before sitting down on the floor next to him "I'm staying"

"You can leave, Bailey won't think anything less of you, unless I talk to her" said Zack grinning.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Bailey and Agnes were talking, "So, let me get this straight…" said Bailey "You don't own a spider?"<p>

"Well I sort of do" said Agnes.

"Sort of?" Bailey asked.

"Well," said Agnes "I don't own it, but I was looking after it"

Bailey looked at Maya and noticed that she wasn't moving. Bailey crouched down and checked her pulse, it was beating steadily. "You're lucky" said Bailey "She might not be dying"

"Well, in two weeks the boat will reach Boston. When it does, I'll get off the boat and never look back" said Agnes "I should never have come here in the first place"

* * *

><p><strong>1 Week later<strong>

Zack walked into the infirmary to see Maya sleeping peacefully surrounded by Get Well cards and flowers all sent by her classmates. Zack sat down in the chair next to her and held her hand waiting for her to wake up.

After a few minutes Maya slowly woke up. The first thing she saw was the sunflowers sitting next to her. She jumped as she was not expecting that. The next thing she saw was Zack smiling at her. "Hello" said Zack.

"Hello" said Maya smiling back "So I survived?"

"Yep" said Zack "So, what were you going to tell me?"

"I was going to tell you… that, I'm upset that I survived" said Maya.

Zack gave her a strange look and she laughed softly "I was going to say that I love you"

Zack leaned down and gave her a peck on the lips "I love you too"

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

Agnes pulled some pictures of her cabin wall; she then realized that some of them were missing. She figured out that the pictures that were missing were the pictures that had Zack. Agnes sighed took one last look at the pictures in her hand and decided that she had to move on from Zack and Cody. She then ripped up the pictures and threw them into the bin.

Agnes grabbed her suitcase and walked out of the room closing the door behind her. She walked down the corridor and onto the Sky Deck where she saw Cody, Maya, Bailey and Zack standing there waiting for her.

Agnes walked over to them and noticed that they were smiling. "What?" Agnes asked.

Bailey held up something that was wrapped up in Cody's jacket. "We decided to give you a present" said Bailey.

"Since you showed us how much we loved each other" said Cody grabbing hold of Bailey's hand.

"And that no matter what or who tries to pull us apart, we will still all come out strong" said Zack putting his arm around Maya's shoulders and then Cody's.

"Thank you, for showing us that" said Maya smiling.

Agnes pulled Cody's jacket off and handed it back to him. She then looked down and noticed a picture of Bailey, Cody, Maya and Zack in a frame. Agnes smiled "After all I've done?"

"Yep" said Cody "We forgive you… Just don't do it again"

"I won't" said Agnes "I've decided to move on"

"That's good" said Zack "It will be nice to not have a crazy Psychopath chasing after me"

Maya gave him a glare and he stopped talking "Anyway," said Maya "Forget what he said, the thing is you showed us how much we all love each other"

"Well, I'm honoured to have been able to do that" said Agnes "It's been an eventful time here, for everyone I'm sure, but, now I must be going"

"Goodbye" said Bailey giving her a hug.

"Bye" said Cody and Zack waving at her still too scared to hug her.

Maya shook her head at them and hugged Agnes "It was… interesting… having you around"

"And it was interesting being here" said Agnes "And Zack and Cody" Zack and Cody took a step back a look of fear on their faces "Don't lose them" Agnes pointed to Bailey and Maya "Their keepers"

"We won't" said the twins smiling.

"Well, I'll be off!" said Agnes picking up her suitcase "Goodbye"

"Bye" they all said as Agnes turned around and walked up the stairs.

Agnes took one last look at the Sky Deck and the twins and their girlfriends who were now sitting at a table before turning around and heading for the gangplank to get back to Boston.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, Zack and Maya, Cody and Bailey were sitting around a table. "Well, this has been an eventful month" said Cody.<p>

"Yep" they all said.

"So, who's up for some dinner? A double date maybe? To celebrate the good health of everyone and our nearing Graduation" said Zack.

"Yes, our Graduation that is in one week" said Bailey smiling "We will be getting into Yale!"

"Not me" said Zack.

"Or me" said Maya.

"Anyway" said Cody "A double date?"

"Sure" said Bailey and Maya. They then all got up and headed to the Aqua Lounge for some dinner.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **_**Well, I hope you've all enjoyed this story! I'm kinda sad it's the end, but all good things must come to an end… Please review on your thoughts on this chapter! The Blue button seeks revenge on anyone who doesn't press it!**_


End file.
